


Hook's Tale

by AprilSwiss



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilSwiss/pseuds/AprilSwiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the most recent episode 3x14. It kind of goes off Emma and Hook's conversation in the woods in that episode. I imagine she has brought up the subject again and Hook is again reluctant to tell her what happened while he was in the Enchanted Forest and that is where this starts. It's just my theory of what might have happened to him over there and what will hopefully happen in the show when he does tell her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook's Tale

“Why is it so important for you to know? Why do you care?” Hook said, his voice raising with irritation.

“Because I care about you!” Emma blurted without thinking. Hook gave her a confusing look as the realization of her words sank in. Emma was stunned by her words into silence leaving a tension in the air you could cut with a knife.

“What?” Hook asked incredulously.

“Shit” Emma thought. She debated taking back her words telling Hook she didn't mean it but it was too late. Surrendering, she continued.

“Yes, I care about you, which is why it hurts me that you won't tell me what happened over there. It makes me think you're hiding something from me, that you're lying to me and I...” Emma paused and turned away from him with her head down. “I've been lied to before. I've been hurt too many times and I don't want to get hurt again, especially by you.”

Hook closed the distance between them and held her hand.

“Emma,” he said and willed her to look at him. She did with pain in her eyes. “I would never, ever hurt you” he said holding her gaze. Her eyes searched his dazzling blue ones.

“Then don't” she said. Hook let out a relenting sigh and looked down at their hands intertwined.

“For three months I searched for my ship. I trekked every coastline without end until I found it in the hands of some drunkard. Naturally he wouldn't give her back to me so I dueled him for it.” Hook had let go of her hand and paced as he told his tale. He saw the judging in her eyes and replied, “Oh don't worry love, I let him live,” and he gave her a grin.

“As soon as I had my ship I set off on a quest to find a way back to you. I searched everywhere for someone who could help me find a magic bean or portal or something. For 6 months I traveled with no luck. The only thing that kept me going was the hope of seeing you again.” Hook looked up to see her reaction. She held his gaze but gave no answer.

“Luckily, I found a sorcerer who went by the name of Merlin. He had a magic bean and offered to make a memory potion for me, but for a price. I had no money and nothing to barter, except my ship.” Emma's eyes widened and her mouth opened as she understood his words.

“After the trade I considered using the bean right then but I realized you would never forgive me if I didn't take your parents with me. It took me 3 months to get back to Regina's castle where they were staying. When I got to Snow and Charming though, they told me another curse was coming and there was no time. They told me to find you and get your memories back so you could save them. That's when green smoke started to cover the land so I used the bean and here I am.” Emma took a moment to process it all while Hook waited for her reply.

“You gave up your ship? Your home, for me?” Emma asked in disbelief. Hook came closer to her. She could see the seriousness in his eyes.

“You are my home, Swan.” He gazed into her eyes and then her lips.

“Why didn't you just tell me?” Emma asked and tried to look anywhere but his lips but to no avail. Hook sighed aggravated and stepped back.

“I don't know, pride! I didn't want you thinking I was moping like a lost puppy dog everyday you were gone.” Hook said and turned away from her.

“But you did,” Emma said smiling. Hook turned back to her, mouth open to protest but faltered and blushed.

“Aye Lass, I did. Plus I didn't think it mattered if you didn't CARE for me.” Hook said smiling putting emphasis on “care”. It was Emma's turn to blush. “You've been so focused on finding Neal that I didn't think you wanted me anymore.” His smile was gone and he searched her eyes for an answer.

“Hook,” Emma said and put her hands up to protest. She inched closer to him. “It was over between me and Neal before it even began. I only want to find him for Henry. Our relationship is just too complicated to even think about. I just want it to be over.”

“I see” Hook said understandingly.

“And,” Emma inched even closer to him till she could feel his breath hot on her skin. “I don't see that happening without you.” Hook realized her words and broke out into that devilishly handsome grin that Emma loved. “That is, if you'll have me” Emma said and smiled back. Hook pushed her hair back behind her ear and cupped her face.

“Oh love, do you even have to ask?” he said and Emma chuckled. He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. Unlike their steamy kiss in Neverland, this kiss was softer, more gentle. It wouldn't stay that way for long though. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together laughing and gazing into each others eyes.

“Oh, Swan,” said Hook grinning. “This is when the fun begins” he said with a devilish look in his eye that made Emma melt. He went in for a more heated kiss but as he did Emma's phone rang. Emma groaned and Hook backed off irritated, so she could answer. She talked on the phone with David about some new terror in town and said she'd be there soon and hung up.

“Looks like the fun is gonna have to wait” she said and smiled apologetically to Hook.

“Alright then, till tonight Love” he said hugging her from behind and stroked his cold hook on the side of her neck sending chills down her spine. She hit him playfully and he released her. They walked on and she tried to hide the smile on her face. She couldn't wait for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I came up with the idea of Hook giving up his ship for Emma before I saw other people post the same theory on Tumblr so I'm not stealing anyone's ideas. I hope you enjoyed it! This was my first fan fic that I've ever written and posted online. =)


End file.
